deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Garnet vs. Storm
Garnet vs. Storm is a What-If? episode of Death Battle made by AdamGregory03. Description Garnet vs. Storm: Two badass leaders with superior powers will fight to the death! Raw power against the forces of nature. Who will win? Introduction Wizard: To be a great leader, it takes strength, determination, trust in your allies- Boomstick: And the ability to look good while kicking ass. Like Garnet, of the Crystal Gems. Wizard: And Storm, the mighty mutant goddess of the X-Men and the queen of Wakanda. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Garnet As of now, this is only a preview. Wizard: For over thousands of years, there has existed a race of supernatural beings known as the Gems. The origins of this race is currently unknown, but what is known is that things tended to spiral out of control once they came to Earth. Boomstick: What's so damn great about Earth anyway? Ooh, we got oxygen. And life forms. Big whoop. Wizard: Well, a grand majority of the Gem population actually agreed with you. In fact, they started to use Earth's energy to create the Kindergarten, where they starting making Gems designed for conquering. Earth's energy would have been used up if a few Gems didn't see the good in humanity and stand up for them. Garnet: "We..." Pearl & Amethyst: "Are the Crystal-" Steven: "Gems!" Boomstick: Garnet, the brawn. Pearl, the Donatello. Amethyst, the Michelangelo. And Rose Quartz, the leader. ...Until she got knocked up by a human and wound up having a reverse abortion. Wizard: Now with having to mentor young steven, Rose gave the leadership position to the one on her team who could no doubtly handle the pressure: Garnet. Boomstick: Why? 'Cause she's fuckin' British. Wizard: All Gems share a handful of magical abilities. This includes casting holograms from their gems, shape-shifting, allowing their bodies to become moldable, retreating into their gems should they take too much damage, and fusing with other Gems to form even stronger warriors. Boomstick: That also double as extra eye candy. (Sees Sugilite) ...Most of the time. Wizard: Speaking of which, Garnet herself is actually a Gem fusion between two smaller Gems, Ruby and Sapphire, whose bond has become so strong, it's implied they can only be separated by force. Boomstick: That just raises so many questions. Like... does that mean if she has sex, it's technically a threesome? Wizard: I uh... I'm... not entirely sure of their anatomy, to be honest. Boomstick: Well anyway, Garnet's got incredible strength, stamina, and sturdiness. And she can bring a new meaning to the term "rap battle". Garnet: This is Garnet. Back together. And I'm never goin' down at the hands of the likes of you, because I'm so much better. And every part of me is saying, "Go get her." Boomstick: I guess having Estelle's pipes can come in handy. Wizard: She can also generate electricity from her gems, and has a great temperature and elemental resistance. And underneath her sunglasses, Garnet has a hidden- Boomstick: And freaky as shit leftover peeper. Though despite that, it gives her heightened senses, and allows her to SEE the FUTURE! Wizard: Well, not so much the future. More like predictions, as she can forsee the resulsts of every possible decision. Boomstick: ...SEE the FUTURE! Wizard: (Sighs) Sure. And like all Gems, Garnet is not without weaponry. By mentally connecting to the universal energy from her gems, she can summon a pair of gauntlets that are heavy enough to break through stone. Boomstick: And can fire off like rockets! Perfect for destroying watermelons. Not to mention she can also alter their size, and when the going gets tough, all she has to do is remember how much she loves that kid named Steven and she goes Super Saiyan on her enemies'-''' Wizard: Boom, that was just Steven's imagination. '''Boomstick: ...I was wondering what she was doing hanging out with rabbits and frogs. Wizard: Garnet has proven herself to be a well experienced warrior. She has defeated Jasper, a physically stronger Gem, has taken on creatures at least four times her size, has participated in a Gem war five thousand years ago, and has deflected a lightning bolt mid-strike with the flick of her wrist. Boomstick: Okay, that last one just sounds like bullsh-''' Cue clip of "Future Vision" where this happens. '''Boomstick: -HOLY CRAP! Is there ANYTHING this Gem can't do? ...Aside from turn into a Super Saiyan? Wizard: Well, despite her great leadership skills, Garnet is... strategically challenged. To the point where she actually will leave decision making up to a TEN YEAR OLD boy. Boomstick: Huh. You'd think having two brains would make you smarter. Wizard: I can say from personal experience that is not the case. Boomstick: Well, who needs to whip up a genius-level plan when you can KNOCK FUCKING LIGHTNING BOLTS OUT OF THE SKY? There's no denying it. Garnet truly is best Gem. Steven: "Well... Did I make a good first impression?" Garnet: "Oh, Steven. We already love you." Storm Wizard: Ororo Munroe was born to N'Dare, a princess in a long line of African witch priestesses. Her parents tended to travel quite often around the world. While on a plane to Egypt, young Ororo witnessed her parents death during the Suez Crisis- Boomstick: 'Cause you can't have a superhero origin story without some relative getting the axe. Wizard: -and was nearly trapped underneath the rubble of the plane, resulting in an extreme case of claustrophobia. Boomstick: Soon in her life, she found out that the whole witch priestess thing getting passed down was kind of true. She was worshipped as a goddess once word got out that she could control the weather, and the locals would come and beg to her to do... weather... goddess... stuff. Wizard: This news eventually reached Charles Xavier, a professor at a school designed specifically for mutants. Charles personally arrived in Africa to recruit Ororo on board a team of mutants he called the X-Men, where she was told she could help humanity and make a real difference in the world. She reluctantly agreed and took on the name of Storm. Boomstick: That's really creative. Wolverine: "Storm." (To Charles) "What do they call you, Wheels?" Wizard: Storm turned out to be way better than Charles could have ever imagined. To the point where she got the honor of leading the X-Men, and eventually became the queen of the African city Wakanda. Boomstick: She also grew quite fond of long-winded speeches. Storm: "Storm, mistress of the elements, commands you to release that child!" Boomstick: Heh heh... long winded. Get it? 'Cause she's Storm? Wizard: (Deadpan) I got it. Boomstick: Okay. Anyway, she can fly and control the weather around her. This includes anything from a light drizzle to a devastating hurricane. Wizard: Storm is capable of controlling wind, electricity, and ice. She can also generate these powers on her own without having to call upon the forces of nature. It's also been shown that Storm's power also applies to various kinds of energy, such as radiation. She's also experienced in hand to hand combat, trained by her own husband T'Challa, the Black Panther. Boomstick: Though something tells me when you can rain lightning down on your enemies, punching and kicking them's probably not going to be the first thing you go for. Wizard: Storm also seems to have a psychic connection to the world around her in an "energy vision" if you will. With this, she can see in near complete darkness, sense movements in the elements, and even get a good view of a person's nervous system. She's even able to create weather conditions that would naturally be impossible, such as making it snow in climates not usually snow-friendly. Boomstick: We've had a bad enough winter, thank you! Wizard: Her powers have become so great, that she can even manipulate the air in a person's lungs. Boomstick: ...Damn. And they say comic books are for kids. Storm is the second most powerful member of the X-Men, coming in after Jean Grey. She's defeated dozens of military trained soldiers at once, destroys Sentinels on an almost daily basis, was deemed worthy to have her own Thor hammer, and even managed to beat Wonder Woman in a fight. Considering her fellow X-Woman did it, I'm not surprised. Wizard: Yet Storm is not without her flaws. Aside from her claustrophobia, Storm's powers can be emotionally influenced, and this means she can easily lose control. Boomstick: Not someone you wanna be around during that special time of the month. Wizard: Ororo has not only met Charles' expectations, she flat out exceeded them. There's a reason it's not wise to mess with mother nature. Wolverine: "Are you sure you're on the right side?" Storm: "At least I've chosen a side." Intermission Wizard: All right, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! The Battle Setting: Ruins in a jungle. Storm is seen standing atop of the ruins. It pans down to reveal a warp field pad nearby these ruins. It erupts light, and Garnet is seen from it. The two of them glance at each other, then Storm uses her power over wind to glide to the ground and generates electricity in her hands. Storm: "You now face Storm of the X-Men." Garnet: (Summons gauntlets) "Let's do it." FIGHT! Storm makes the first move. She launches a lightning bolt from her hands, which Garnet leaps over. Garnet goes in and swings her gauntlets at her, though Storm dodges and manages to counter with a few punches. Which don't really do much. Garnet kicks Storm and knocks her back. Storm stands up. Storm: "Come forth, winds!" Storm summons strong winds that allow her to fly, and also manage to lift Garnet into the air. Storm then forms a light blue energy in her hands and launches it at Garnet. Storm: "Freeze!" It hits, and freezes Garnet into a block of ice. Storm flies up to her now frozen opponent with electricity charged in her hands. Storm: "Lightning atta-" Garnet breaks out, interrupting Storm and knocking her back. Garnet grabs her leg and spins around midair, throwing her into the ground. Storm gets up from the attack and sees her opponent is still helplessly airborne. Storm: "Lightning!" A lightning bolt directly hits Garnet from the sky, slamming her down into the ground. Garnet manages to get up from the attack easily. Garnet then grabs a column of the ruins, lifts it above her head, and throws it at Storm. Storm summons another lightning bolt from the sky that this time hits her and gives her an electric charge, which she uses to destroy the column before it hits her. Storm: "Lightning spear!" Storm launches a lightning bolt from her hands at Garnet, who this time deflects it right back at her with the flick of her wrist. Storm avoids it, and Garnet then runs in with her gauntlets drawn. Storm floats out of her way and behind her, dealing a strong kick that knocks her forward. Garnet stands up as Storm lands. Storm summons strong winds again. This time Garnet uses her gauntlets to get a strong grip onto the ground. Unfortunately, a nearby tree didn't have such a strong grip and was ripped from the Earth and directly into Garnet. Storm looks down and sees her opponent defeated... until Garnet lifts the tree off of her and throws it aside, then leaps up into the air and has an aerial fight with Storm. Storm eventually gets knocked to the ground. Garnet lands, summons her gauntlets, picks Storm up by her stomach, and launches the gauntlets off her hands like a rocket into a part of the ruins, which crumbles down on top of her. Garnet turns away and begins to walk of. She then looks into the sky and sees dark clouds forming overhead. Thunder can be heard. A breeze begins to pick up. Garnet looks back at the place where Storm was buried... and sees a gigantic tornado emerge from it, with Storm in the center, as it starts to downpour. Storm: "I SUMMON THE FULL POWER OF THE STORM!" It was at this moment Garnet realized that she was screwed. Storm calls down a barrage of lightning bolts from the sky. Garnet manages to dodge all but the last one. Garnet stands up, her sunglasses now cracked. Storm's tornado starts to pick up chunks of the ruins and hurls them at Garnet. The Crystal Gem runs toward the tornado, using her gauntlets to punch all the chunks out of her way. The tornado eventually sucked Garnet up and brought her to Storm's level. Storm charged her hands with electricity and shot two bolts at Garnet, which hit. Garnet managed to break through them and grabbed Storm's head with her gauntlet. And crushed it like a coconut. The tornado began to disappear, and Garnet dealt one very strong blow to Storm's stomach, which sent her body plummeting to the ground and landing in a crater. Garnet lands on her feet, and the weather around her clears up. Garnet: "Garnet wins." K.O.! Results Boomstick: I am NOT cleaning that up. Wizard: Storm's powers gave her an advantage in manueverability and made her more unpredictable. Though in the end, Storm is only human despite her mutant powers. Boomstick: Garnet's not only physically stronger, but she has an insane resistance to pain. Especially elemental pain, which rendered most of Storm's abilities pretty ineffective. Wizard: Even if Storm chose to fight Garnet in hand-to-hand combat without using her powers, Garnet's had thousands of years more combat experience. Boomstick: Not even Storm can rain on her parade. Wizard: The winner is Garnet. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:AdamGregory03 Category:'Marvel vs. Steven Universe' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015